


Studious

by LilithShade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, HP Triad!Fest, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithShade/pseuds/LilithShade
Summary: Fanart created for HP Triad!Fest 2020.Prompt #54 by GaeilgeRuaA group project in Eighth year leads to a new friendship.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63
Collections: HP Triad!Fest





	Studious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).




End file.
